


Eyes like Fire

by shyravenns



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pining, That's it, a lot of mentioned characters that don't have a huge role, just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 20:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13151658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyravenns/pseuds/shyravenns
Summary: There's something about Leo's eyes that makes Jason feel at home.





	Eyes like Fire

**Author's Note:**

> >doesn't write anything for almost a year  
> >writes the 200th Valgrace fanfic 
> 
> Basically Rick for some odd reason doesn't wax poetry about brown eyes as much as he does for every other color and I wanted to amend that. #browneyesarepretty

Jason tends not to pay much attention to eye colors. He's acknowledged them, of course, in the way that he could push them in the back of his mind after the initial meeting was over. Sometimes, staring a bit at the most uncommon in a way that was more of a slight surprise before turning away. Greens, blues, reds, and even gold have always met his own. His own blue eyes that many would remark upon before turning sheepishly as he coughed awkwardly. Those colors were apart of his world. The uncommon meeting the most eccentric and different children of the gods in ways that were normal for him. Piper's eyes were, in a way, exceptional as they were more of a blended mix of all the colors he had seen before. Sometimes, brown. Green or blue, he was always a bit fascinated with Piper's eyes as they shifted. 

Of course he loved her eyes. He loved the swirl of blue and the tiny flecks of green that seemed ever present whenever she glanced at him. Of the way her eyes would darken almost spiritually in the moonlight. Her eyes were pretty. Piper was pretty. But those colors weren't his favorite. Jason didn't miss the blue in her eyes or the greens whenever her eyes seemed to almost subtly shift towards brown. Dark brown more like, with the soft almost unnatural touch of blue reflected in them, but barely noticeable. It reminded him of Reyna's own eyes. Bright brown eyes that could be the warmest thing in the universe, but cold as ice in the next. Like Frank's own eyes or Nico's. Eyes he secretly loved because in the world of the noticeable supernatural, brown eyes always gave him the most comfort and warmth. He preferred them. He enjoyed the almost black intensity of Nico's eyes or the warm kindness in Frank's. But it was Leo's he loved the most.

Bright brown eyes that always seemed so vibrant and expressive with his mood. At times it seemed that his eyes would almost become brighter the more excited he became and more darker the worse his mood became. Leo was an open book for him. An open book with hidden passages and secret meanings that could be told through his eyes alone. Leo was warmth. He could be hot and he could be burning in a instant, but his eyes would always be the warmest thing about him. They always shifted, never reaching his own and never maintaining the eye contact that he wanted. Leo's eyes reminded him of hot chocolate. A calming warmth that could spread from his head to his toes in an instant with a single glance and remind him of home. Of the warmth of his cabin and the steady pressure of knowing he was home and he was safe. As the same with Piper. 

Breathing out a sigh in the chilly air of his cabin, he shifted slightly. Elbow gently bumping into the smaller figure next to him as he shifted to let the sun's ray's fall into the back of his head. Arm underneath his pillow and eyes drooping slightly at the heavy fatigue that still had him, he made out Leo in the growing brightness. Dark brown hair, almost black spread out in messy curls and looking irresistibly soft. His lips were parted slightly as he let out soft breathes and the rise and fall of his chest seemed almost invisible underneath Jason's heavy covers yet the warmth the seeped out from him pulled Jason closer as he wrapped an arm absently around Leo's waist (tiny as it was). Letting out an undignified snort and blinking, Leo opened one eye and glared at him before pretending to get the last few snatches of sleep. Jason smirked and pulled his closer, pressing a soft kiss on Leo's head, face twitching softly as soft curls tickled his face. 

He loved being home. 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, honestly this turned into a huge mess of Jason loving brown eye, but yes enjoy!!


End file.
